


Clothes Don't Make the Character

by misura



Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The bitch of the thing was: in hindsight, maybe Scott was the one who started it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Don't Make the Character

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Scott was pissed. He didn’t care that they were wearing the same costume, there was no way that John could have mistaken Gareth for him._

The bitch of the thing was: in hindsight, maybe Scott was the one who started it.

Sex with John was - well, it was always _good_ , and sometimes it was even _amazing_. Not the first time, which had been sort of clumsy, with both of them knowing what they were doing themselves, but being rather clueless about the other, only when they grew more familiar with each other, the sex got better, too, and it didn't ever grow old or anything; John thought of new things to try sometimes and then Scott would think of something and it was all good.

Except that one day, Scott had joked about wanting to have sex with Jack Harkness, and John had laughed that happy laugh of his and said something like 'sure, why not, he's pretty good-looking' (which was totally John's way of fishing for compliments) and that might have been that except that it hadn't been, because the next day, when Scott got home, he found John all dressed up.

The coat was the first to go (John complained he couldn't make it swish properly inside anyway) and then there was the shirt, which only came off after he'd gotten rid of the braces and it was _fun_.

Scott didn't actually call John 'Jack' when he came (knowing John, he probably wouldn't have minded too much, only Scott would have been sort of embarrassed), but it was a close thing.

And then John asked him to dress up as Ianto.

 

Ianto didn't really come with a coat or anything; Scott liked his character well enough, could even sympathize with the whole 'still in love with Lisa' thing the guy'd had going on in the first season, but the man wasn't exactly a sex symbol or anything. Scott wasn't even sure if he'd call him gay, or bisexual.

"You just want someone to be your teaboy." _That_ was a fantasy Scott could get and sure, Ianto wasn't exactly the second coming of Jeeves or anything, but it made sense John's fantasy would involve a character from Torchwood and while there were probably people who thought Owen was dead sexy, Scott wasn't one of them and he didn't think John was, either. That only left Ianto.

"I _like_ having a teaboy," John said - as Jack, Scott assumed. "But, seriously, it's not as if all Ianto does all day is sit around, look pretty and make tea."

Scott knew that. He'd seen the series, thank you. "All right, so what do you want me to do?" He'd put on the clothes John had brought - they didn't fit perfectly, of course, just well enough.

"Just ... " John made some vague, frustrated gesture. "Just be Ianto for a while."

And Scott tried - really, he did - but it wasn't as if he was the kind of actor John was, with Ianto as a character he'd played hundreds of time, so he probably wasn't very convincing and when John went to sleep (or pretended to go to sleep), Scott stared at the ceiling and wondered what the hell had just happened and if he should worry it was going to screw things up between them.

 

Neither of them really talked about the whole Ianto thing afterwards, which was absolutely fine with Scott. He didn't ask John to play Jack again either; it wouldn't have felt fair, somehow.

There was a party hosted by someone from the BBC where John went to as John Barrowman and Scott as his 'plus one'. It didn't bother him his name wasn't on the invitation - it was pretty nice already that nobody batted an eye at a guy bringing another guy as his 'plus one'. Even in the twenty-first century, that wasn't something Scott took for granted.

Eve was there - probably Scott's favorite member from the Torchwood cast aside from the obvious - and the two of them stood chatting for a while, 'swapping John stories' as John called it (which was only partially true) while John went mingling.

"Honestly, I don't think Rhys would - " Eve was saying, and then her face sort of froze, and Scott would have turned around right then, except that she grabbed his arm, looking half-scared and half-determined. It was a Gwen kind of look, Scott thought.

"What is it?" he asked. There hadn't been any kind of noise, as there would have been if someone'd had an accident or dropped a glass or something.

"I ... you ... John is just ... " she said, which was somewhat less than informative. She did release his arm though, so Scott figured he might as well turn around and see for himself.

"Oh." Strangely enough, at first, it didn't even really register like John kissing another man. Scott looked at it, and what he saw was Jack Harkness kissing Ianto Jones - it didn't have anything to do with _him_.

Then he blinked, and all of a sudden, what he saw was his _husband_ kissing someone else. With him right in the room - and okay, maybe he'd have minded more if John would have tried to be sneaky about it, maybe he should be happy John was at least being open about it, except that seriously, what the hell?

 

"What the hell was _that_?" Scott asked, sounding shrill and maybe a little bit like he was freaking out. He rather felt he was entitled to it, however, considering the circumstances.

John looked - well, he'd looked guilty for maybe half a second. Gareth, who'd followed them outside for no reason Scott could see, didn't look anything at all, except perhaps a little bit smug, but that might just be the poor light; Scott didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"I told you I wanted to kiss Ianto," John said. "So I asked Gareth."

Gareth made this small bow, like he was an actor, thanking his audience. "Happy to be of assistance."

"All right, so what's next? _Sex_ with Ianto?" Scott asked, voice sharp.

"Only if you and Gareth are interested in a threesome," John said, with one of those smiles that made it very hard to stay angry at him. "Which I reckoned you might be."

Scott thought about it, then said: "No."

John's smile slipped. Gareth gave Scott a small smile, like he already knew what Scott was going to say next: "A threesome with Jack and Ianto is something I might consider, though."


End file.
